


Harry Potter One-Shots/Short Fics

by theprophecysaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 13,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophecysaid/pseuds/theprophecysaid
Summary: A collection of short fics and one shots for the Harry Potter fandom originally posted to tumblr.All are reader/self insert pairings.





	1. Helping Neville(Neville Longbottom/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can I get a cute Neville longbottom one shot?  
> 355 words  
> Originally posted to tumblr: Feburary 17, 2014

“Neville, trying holding your wand like this.“ I instructed the boy, giving him an example with my own wand, "Hold it tightly, and keep your hand steady. You don’t want to whip your wand around to much.” Neville had agreed to help me with Herbology if I would help him outside of DA meetings with… well general magic. I never really believed that Neville was bad at magic, he just had a lot of anxiety.  
The taller boy flicked his wand around, “STUPEFY!” He shouted at the Death Eater dummy, yet he was only granted with small, lifeless sparks from the tip of his wand. He sighed as he sat on the cold floor of the Room of Requirement. “I’m hopeless.” He breathed. I quickly rushed over to his side, sitting down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
“Don’t say that Neville! You are an amazing wizard, you’re just really distracted is all.” I comforted, he replied with a small sigh, turning his face towards mine. “You are letting everyone’s words get to you, and you really shouldn’t! Even Harry has said that you have been improving at a great rate!” There was a small silent pause, “You are a great, handsome, talented wizard, anybody who thinks differently has got to be crazy.” I smiled, hugging him closer. Neville’s face grew a bright shade of red, but despite his blushing, he still had a look of doubt on his face. I swallowed the small lump that was growing in my throat and pulled the boy towards me, crashing my lips into his. Neville’s body stiffened and I could feel his face warm up. After I felt him ease up a bit, I pulled away slowly.  
“W-Why’d.. What..” Neville mumbled. “Encouragement. Now could you please at least try a couple more times. I know you can do this!” I smiled as I stood up and held out my hand for him. He took hold of it slowly as he pulled himself up. A look of determination flashed in his eyes, as he gave a quick nod, holding his wand out in front of him.


	2. Horrible Fake (George Weasley/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader helps George with a prank on Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I have a Random cute George Weasley imagine?  
> 523 Words  
> Originally posted to Tumblr: Feburary 27, 2014

“Can I borrow your Potions book? I forgot mine in the dormitories and If I show up without it, Snape will definitely give me another detention!” Your friend asked as you walked towards the potions class in the depths of the dungeons.   
“And what will I say when I show up without mine? He’ll surely give me a detention too.” You reminded her. After some reasoning you finally agreed to let the poor girl borrow the book. She wasn’t the cleverest girl at Hogwarts, nearly always forgot her homework, and you had good enough marks that one detention wouldn’t do much harm. Besides all that, you hated to see someone get in trouble for something so stupid as forgetting a textbook.   
You walked into the classroom to find it nearly empty, but the one thing you noticed was the long tuft of red hair belonging to another fifth year student, George Weasley. You sat down at your table pulling out your potions homework and book. He was fiddling around Snape’s desk at the head of the room. You straightened your back and craned your neck to see just what George was up to. You saw as he swapped out the wand lying on the desk with a horrible replica. You sighed with a small smile as you stood from your chair and walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around, startled before he let out a low sigh.   
“You scared me. Thought you were Snape for a bit.” You rolled your eyes and picked up the replica wand,   
“This is a horrible fake.” You stated as you waved your wand at it, “Seriously, you have the real wand with you. Snape’s is darker in colour, and the handle is more like…” you continued to tweak the wand as George watched, “there you go.” You set the replica back down in it’s place on the desk, and walked back to your seat. George placed Snape’s real wand on the floor a ways away from the desk and sat down in his seat as other students flooded in…. Snape had indeed fell for the cheap prank. He picked up the fake wand and as he tried to wave it at a potion, the wand slipped out of his hand and repeatedly beat Snape over the head before it disappeared. The class erupted in howling laughter, which quickly died down as no one would come forward and admit they did it, Snape requested a ten page essay on Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts from everyone in the class.  
Despite the horrid homework, you looked over to see George’s satisfied smirk walking towards you as you walked out of the classroom. An excited and quick kiss was planted on your cheek and an arm was thrown around your waist, which made your face beet red.   
“I think I have found another partner in crime!” George beamed down at you. You smiled up but before you could respond he was pulling you towards a hidden passageway behind a tapestry, “Come on now! I have some plans for Filch I want you to look over.”


	3. Don't Mention It (DracoxOC(Elena))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco can't keep up his act for long.  
> Draco x OC (Elena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey love, I was wondering if you could write an imagine for me? :) with Draco where he's a "bad boy" but he can't stop loving me? (My name's Elena, by the way)  
> Originally posted to tumblr: Feburary 27, 2014  
> 412 words

“Watch where you’re going!” Pansy spat as her shoulder collided with mine, causing my books to fall onto the floor. I let out a sigh as I bent down to pick up my books. I saw several pairs of feet come into my view.   
“Aren’t you going to apologize, blood-traitor?” I heard Pansy’s horridly annoying voice inquire as she stood, looming over me. I looked up to see her standing beside several other Slytherins. Just the usual bunch of them, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode and of course, Draco Malfoy. They all had hard expressions, except for Draco, who if ever so slightly, seemed a bit concerned, but it must have just been a trick of the light.   
“And tell me why I would apologize to the likes of you.” I felt a strange, unfamiliar surge of confidence as I stood up.   
“Come off it Elena! You stupid little prat!” Millicent barked. But that was just the start of it. I stood there for I don’t know how long, taking all of their insults, one after another. Draco called me a useless blood traitor, Blaise called me uglier than a Mandrake, and they just kept going back and forth, as if they were trying to see who could make me break into tears first. I swallowed the lump that was growing in my throat, puffed out my chest and took it. They closed in around me, forcing me to back up against a wall. Eventually they got annoyed with my lack of response and walked off, but not before Pansy and Millicent kicked my leg and threw my books back on the ground, tearing a few of the pages. As I heard their feet round the corner, I slumped down against the wall, feeling more frustrated than ever.   
“Reparo.” A dull, quiet voice spoke in front of me. I looked up to see my books stacked again, and perfectly mended. I raised my head some more only to be met with sharp, gray eyes.   
“T-Than-” I began,   
“Don’t mention it.” Draco voiced as he handed my books to me. I gladly accepted them. “Seriously,” He started as he held out a hand. I took his hand and pulled myself up, “Don’t mention it to anyone.” I simply nodded, astonished as what had just happened. Draco, was being nice.. he was being considerate, kind of. He quickly kissed my cheek. “Sorry about all that Elena.” He grumbled under his breath before he walked away.


	4. Stay Up Here (Harry Potter/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Harry stay in the Quidditch Pitch after the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Don't know if you do these but can I have a fluffy Harry imagine?  
> 653 Words  
> Originally posted on tumblr: Feburary 28, 2014

Loud roars and cheering could be heard all across the pitch. Gold and scarlet confetti, banners, balloons, etc could be seen flying brightly everywhere against the darkening night sky. Gryffindor had won the last Quidditch match of the year, thus winning the Quidditch Cup! You hurried down to the field with Hermione and Ginny, to congratulate the team. You could hardly even make it down to the field without being pushed and shoved to the ground several times, but your joy overpowered any anger that could build up in you at the moment.   
“Harry you did it! We won!!” You nearly screamed, wrapping your arms around the seeker’s neck. He wrapped his arms around your waist twirling you in the air for a moment. Eventually the cheers trailed out of the Quidditch pitch and back to Hogwarts Castle, most likely up to the Gryffindor common room for even more celebration. Amidst all the bustling and yelling of the crowd you had lost track of Harry, but decided to hang back on the field before going up to the common room.   
“Aren’t you going to come celebrate?” A voice asked behind you. You tore your attention away from the confetti covered field to Harry, who was standing near the door out of the pitch, with his Firebolt still in his hand.   
“Oh yeah. I was going to come up later. I just-” You turned back around looking at the pitch, “I like how the pitch looks after a game.” You smiled, replaying the game in your head.   
“You like Quidditch a lot it seems. Why haven’t you tried out for the team?” Harry questioned as he walked closer.   
“Oh no.” You laughed, “I’m horrible on a broom. Don’t you remember our flying lessons during our first year? I couldn’t get the broom up for nearly the whole class period, and when I finally did, I kept sliding off the end!” Harry sat on his broom and flew around you with a smirk.   
“I could always teach you.” You just shook your head as your face grew red. He continued to insist as you continued to reject the offer before he scooped you up and placed you on the Firebolt with him.   
“Harry!” You yelled as he lifted the two of you higher into the air, the ground continually growing farther and farther. You latched onto his Quidditch robes, pulling yourself closer. You could feel the soft laugh vibrate in his chest.   
“I promise I won’t let you fall.” Harry smiled. He flew around for a bit, before he started to slow down considerably.   
“Are you going to let me down now?” You asked, looking up at him hopefully.   
“Only under one condition.” He demanded. Your small smiled dropped as you felt your face heat up,   
“A-And what might that be?”   
“I need a kiss.” Harry requested as he flew directly up. You looked down, instantly regretting it. You had to be hundreds of feet off the ground by now.You planted a small quick kiss on his cheek.   
“Okay there, now get us back down to earth.” You demanded, burying your face in his chest,   
“Nah, That didn’t quite do it.” You looked up at him again, chewing on the inside on your cheek. He smiled at you, his bright green eyes jerking from your lips back to your eyes. You clenched onto his robes tighter before crashing your lips into his. Part of you really just wanted to get back down, but another part had wanted to do this for a long time. The kiss was rushed, but still sweet. You felt your body ease up and your grip on his robes fell as your wrapped your arms around his neck.   
You pulled away, drawing in a soft breath, “Can we go back down now?” You smiled, noticing the light pink tint to his face.   
“I don’t know… I’d rather just stay up here.”


	5. Peeves (Fred Weasley/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred saves you from Peeves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey, could I get a Fred imagine?  
> 441 words  
> Originally posted on tumblr: March 2, 2014

“Stop it Peeves!” I shouted at the bothering poltergeist. He had been continually pelting me with bits of chalk he swiped from Professor Binns’ room. The chalk continued to hit me while I rounded the corner. I stormed past several students while Peeves focused on me. “Why don’t you go and bother Filch!?” I slumped lower, quickening my pace.   
“Peeves.” A voice called and we both whipped around, “I thought we had planned something for Umbridge.” The red haired twin said, approaching us. “I could always tell the Bloody Baron you’ve been…”   
“Alright! Alright!” Peeves cut in. “I’ll get started sir.” Peeves flew off around the corridor, not before throwing the remanding chalk bits at some passing Slytherins.   
“Are you alright? You have white spots all over your robes now.” Fred stated as he lightly brushed off the back of my robes.   
“Peeves… Listens to you?” I asked awestruck. That little menace only ever listened to the Bloody Baron.   
He just looked down at me and laughed, “Well when you and your brother are the kings of pranking at Hogwarts, a poltergeist of mischief and chaos is bound to give you some kind of respect.” He gave a very wide, toothy smile of pride.   
We stood there in a rather awkward silence for a bit, “Oh, um. I didn’t say thanks did I?… well, Thanks for saving me from Peeves.” I mumbled awkwardly.   
“Oh it’s no problem, I was actually looking for you.” I could feel my face flush at his words as we started walking towards the Great Hall.   
“Yes?” I distracted myself with the paintings on the wall as we passed to avoid my face from getting any redder. Fred was never serious like this and George was always the nicer, more mature one when the time called for it.   
“I was wondering if you’d want to go to Hogsmeade with me?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I looked at him puzzled, he was being really out of character. “I mean it’s just… I would’ve gone with George and Lee but they wanted to get more practice in outside of the…club. And I wanted to go to Zonko’s and maybe grab a butterbeer and…” His voice lowered to just above a whisper but became quite frantic as his face grew a bit red.   
“Of course I’ll go with you.” I replied a bit too anxiously as we stopped in front of the Great Hall’s doors.   
I gave him a smile as I walked in the hall, towards my table, but not before hearing George say, “So that’s why you told me and Lee to get lost.”


	6. Remember When... (George Weasley/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You comfort George after the Battle of Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I please get a George imagine like something like Im comforting him after Fred's death?  
> 515 words  
> Originally posted to tumblr: March 10, 2014

Things have finally started to quiet down a bit. Throughout the battle there were many injuries and sadly, many casualties. People were still mourning, but it had lessened as the fact that Voldemort was gone flooded into their heads. He was finally defeated, the greatest dark wizard was dead. Tables and chairs were sat all around in the rubble filled Great Hall. People were talking and rejoicing, getting tended to and comforting others. I sat with Ginny Weasley at the end of one of the tables. I had an arm around her shoulder, talking absently about nothing. She had spent the last few hours fighting and crying.   
The Weasley family had suffered a great loss. Not only amazing friends and allies, Remus and Tonks, had passed, but also the hilarious, king of pranks, Fred. There was no one I was closer to, besides George.   
Thinking of this, I looked around. Where was George? Percy was sitting with Mr and Mrs. Weasley. Ron was with, Bill and Fleur. Ginny was next to Luna, Neville and I. My eyes scanned the length of the Great Hall, when I saw a tall, red head walking out of the hall. I stood up and followed.   
“George! George, Wait up!” I called out, trying to get his attention. He slowed down a bit, allowing me to catch up with him. I didn’t really know what I was going to say, so I just silently followed him. We sat down on the steps right outside of the entrance hall, George’s head hanging low, playing with some rubble. He was no longer crying, but you could still see the shimmer of the tears that rolled down his cheeks previously.   
“I don’t know how you feel…” I began, George slowly turning to face me, “I could never have the bond with Fred that you did. But as you know, you both mean the world to me. I will always be here with you two.” I talked for a while completely forgetting that Fred wasn’t sitting on the other side of me. I wrapped my arms around George slowly, “Remember the time we all set those pixies on Filch. Or when we went to the Quidditch World Cup! Irelan-”   
I was cut off by George, “Ireland won, but Krum caught the snitch.” I looked at him for a bit, but just laughed and nodded.   
“Or the first time you guys showed me Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes after it was all stocked up! I think the portable swamp will always be my favorite products of yours!” He let out a small laugh, scanning the front courtyard. I had remembered the numerous portable swamps that had been scattered around here, the Skiving Snackboxes that we sold on these very steps. the fireworks that had been set off, and Umbridge’s face at Fred and George’s marvelous exit. I pulled out my wand and drew the Weasley and Weasley logo in the air in front of us. “He will always be here with us, George. Keep a smile on your face until the very end, just like he did.”


	7. How Dare You (Fred Weasley/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Weasley Twins like to mess with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi!!! Could I please get a Fred Weasley imagine?  
> 482 Words  
> Originally posted on tumblr: March 24, 2014

“1…2…3!” You heard 2 familiar voices call from behind a rock near the Black Lake. You whipped around to see a bright light shine in your face, you squeezed your eyes tight. You could hear some giggling grow closer so you slowly opened your eyes. At first all you could see was Fred and George, just as you suspected, clinging onto each other, trying to hold back laughs. You looked down at your arms and robes. Nothing out of the ordinary. You then put your hand on your face, feeling around, when right under your nose you felt a big furry mustache. You could feel your face grow warmer.   
“FREDRICK GIDEON AND GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!” You saw a bit of fear flicker in their eyes, as they pulled their hands up to their mouths trying to stifle their laughs. “HOW DARE YOU!” You pulled out your wand running towards them. Fred pulled out his wand, making the mustache disappear.   
“There, I got rid of it. Don’t hurt me!” You advanced on Fred and George, putting your wand to Fred’s neck. “You only have to hurt George now!”  
“Hey! Don’t sell me out like that!” George yelled at his twin. You sighed, putting your wand back in your robes, with a small smirk. You grabbed onto their robes and pushed them back into the lake with as much force as you could muster. They landed right in the seaweed infested, muddy strip of land between the depths of the lake and the grass covered area. You couldn’t help but fall over laughing at the sight of the twins.   
Several other students hanging around the lake had seen the whole scenario go down, but shrugged it off. This was normal happenings between the 3 of you. You saw Fred stand up, still covered from head to toe in mud and seaweed. You laid out on the ground for a bit trying to calm down, before you saw him walk towards you.   
“What do you think you are doing?” You asked, trying to get yourself off of the ground. He walked closer to you with the same smirk you had on earlier. Before you could get away, Fred pulled you up and lifted you over his shoulder. You could feel the mud and seaweed dampen your robes. “Oi! Put me down! This is disgusting!” He brought you over to the lake, and dropped you in. George had already picked himself up and was propped up against a rock, trying to clean off his robes. He simply watched as you and Fred fought in the muddy water. Eventually you had forgotten that you were even remotely mad, Fred was to good spirited and fun that it was hard to even be mad at him in the first place.   
“I swear, you two were made for each other.” George stated as he walked back to the castle.


	8. Survive (Seamus Finnigan/OC(Mackenzie))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackenzie helps Seamus with an injury during the Battle of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can i have a Seamus (during or after the war) imagine where he comes to make sure I'm ok and it's just really cute and sweet? Thank you and my name is Mackenzie.  
> 511 words  
> Originally posted to tumblr: March 28, 2014

The battle had been raging on for hours. McGonagall had sent Seamus to rig the covered bridge up with explosives, to halt anymore Death Eaters from reaching the grounds, it would save us some time. She sent me to a spare room on the seventh floor, not far from the gryffindor common room. It was being used to treat those with minor injuries so they could get back out and continue fighting. I was to protect it and help anybody with injuries if I had the time. Not many Death Eaters had come this way, So I was treating people. The small room filled up faster and faster as the battle went on.   
“Mackenzie! You’ve got another one!” A nurse shouted at me, as I bound a girls arm. She leapt out of the chair, eager to protect her school.   
“Hello Mackenzie.” I heard the familiar voice say. I looked up to see Seamus making his way towards me.   
“Seamus! Oh my! How are you?! What happened? Why are you here?” I jumped up pulling him into a tight hug, blurting out an endless succession of questions and I pulled him down into the chair the girl had previously been seated in.   
“I just wanted to make sure you were okay…but I also have a problem of me own.” His heavy irish accent filling the room, followed by a quiet laugh.   
“That’s so nice, but you shouldn’t spend this time worrying about me, I’m fine. What seems to be the problem?” I asked, pushing a stray hair behind my ear.   
“I was blowing up the bridge, one of the bombs blew up a bit early.” He turned to show a burn on the side of his neck. I sighed with a smile, and pulled the small cauldron closer to me and starting to brew a potion.   
“Here, hold this against it.” I ordered, handing him a cold, damp towel.   
“Thanks. You’re the best Mackenzie.” I simply nodded in response, and tried to brew the potion as fast as I could. It seemed the flow of people in and out of the room slowed down as I sat in silence with Seamus. “Mackenzie, you really are the best.” Seamus stated again.   
“Why do you keep saying that?” I laughed.   
“It’s the truth! I don’t know how many of me burns you healed.”   
“That’s just because if you went to Madam Pomfrey, she would have started to charge you!” We laughed as I gave him a bit of the potion. As he swallowed it down, the redness from the burn faded away. “There you’re all set.”   
“Mackenzie, promise me something.” I looked back at him questioningly. “If we survive this, promise I can take you out for a butterbeer or somethin’…” His voice trailed off to a low mumble, “Just to celebrate or…” I stood up, placing a small kiss on his lips causing his sentence to end.   
“Just promise me you will survive.” I replied. He shook his head furiously and ran out of the room with a new look of determination.


	9. Books (Draco Malfoy/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco helps you with your books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could I request a Draco Malfoy imagine where he accidentally bumps into you in the corridor between classes and starts blushing and his friends tease him about having a crush on you?  
> 512 Words  
> Originally posted on tumblr: June 5, 2014

You were walking down the corridor slowly, your robes dragging behind you. It was still just the beginning of your fourth year, and with the hustle and bustle of the Triwizard tournament you hadn’t really gotten the chance to just take in Hogwarts again, to re-familiarize yourself with it. There was no doubt that Hogwarts was a big school, and even after going there for 3 years, it still took some time each year to get use to it.   
You dragged your feet down the corridor, making your way slowly to Transfiguration. There was still some time left between classes, just enough for you to get to class without having to worry about being late. You walked leisurely, staring out the windows and studying the portraits, that was until your books and bag were sent flying out of your hands and all over the floor. You were sure you were going to follow, when you felt two arms wrap around your waist. You could feel your face warm up. You straightened yourself and turned around to be meet with a familiar face and black and green robes, though this time the face was beet red, instead of it’s usual pale colour.   
“Oh. Um, thanks Draco.” You say as you attempt to straighten your hair out, although there was really no need.   
“Did you go to the world cup this year?” Draco asked. He had acknowledged your thanks, but was quick to change the subject. You had known Draco for a while now. Although he completely disregarded you throughout your first year at Hogwarts, he decided you were worth talking to when you had made a particularly snappy comment at Harry Potter near the beginning of your second year. Something about his uppity ways.   
“No, I couldn’t get the tickets in time.” You began to explain as you knelt down to pick up your things. You were too distracted by picking up your things and trying to recall the past summer that you hadn’t noticed Draco helping you pick your things up. He began to handed them to you and he opened his mouth to say something when his friends, Crabbe and Goyle came running down the hall, howling about something that Filch had done. When their eyes landed on you and Draco, Both red in the face and Draco holding your books, they looked back at each other and almost collapsed with laughter. You giggled, after you took the time to actually think of how weird this must look to them. Draco actually blushing and helping someone else. Saving him from any further embarrassment, you took your books from him and walked off towards your class. “See you later.” You smirked. As soon as you were sure you were out of their sight, you put your back to the wall, trying your best to listen in on what they were saying.   
“Is that your new girlfriend Draco?”   
“Pansy is going to be mad!” You heard Crabbe and Goyle laugh.   
You saw some flashes of light and Draco mutter, “Shut up you twits.”


	10. Have Mine (Fred Weasley/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know of Fred's crush on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could I have a fluffy and cute Fred one shot? where were in Hogsmeade!  
> 529 Words  
> Originally posted on tumblr: July 3, 2014

You pulled your coat around you tighter, while simultaneously holding your hat on your head, preventing it from flying away. The winter air was freezing your gloved fingertips and your bare nose. You silently walked towards the small pub, a sign that read “The Three Broomsticks Inn” swung madly in the wind. As you opened the door a wave of warmth hit you as you sighed with relief.   
“(y/n)!” A voice called from a booth in a far corner. You looked up from unbuttoning your coat to see Fred Weasley waving you over. He was sat with his twin brother, George and their friend Lee Jordan. You nodded at each of them, saying a short greeting as you settled into the seat next to Fred. A waiter walked up to the edge of your table just as you sat.   
“Would you like anything?”   
“Just a butterbeer.” The waiter nodded and was back within no time with the warm, sweet drink.   
You drank as George asked, “What took you so long? You were suppose to be here half an hour ago.”   
“I saw the most beautiful necklace in Gladrags. It’s quite rare to find something like that there. They seem to only put socks on display.” You huffed, taking another drink, “But of course it was to expensive-” You cut yourself short as you saw the boy’s eyes wander off. “Did you find anything cool in Zonko’s?” You asked, gaining their attention back.   
“We haven’t been yet.” Lee spoke up. You looked at them questioningly.   
“Why not? You would’ve had time.”   
“Fred here wouldn’t let us go.” Lee said.   
“Straight to The Three Broomsticks’ he said.” George added, “He didn’t want to miss one minute with you!” George added a fake gag onto the end of his sentence. Fred tried to kick them both under the table but they were just a little out of reach, so much so that he couldn’t have done it subtlety. You laughed, finishing off your butterbeer rather quickly. You had known of Fred’s crush on you. George had told you in your guys’ second year. Though you elected to dismiss it as a prank, until Fred asked you to the Yule Ball last year. Thinking it was just an elaborate set up for a prank you denied him, well until you heard him cursing to himself in the common room late at night. George told you that it wasn’t a prank in the end, so you decided to just hope he would try again instead of make a fool of yourself and embarrass him. You stared down at your empty tankard. The drink had warmed you but not as much as you would’ve hoped. As you stared down, the empty one was replaced with a full one.   
You looked up and saw Fred looking away before stating, “You can have mine. I haven’t drank any yet.” You smiled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.   
“Thanks Fred!” You watched as his face grew red, his pale skin unable to hide his embarrassment. You almost hadn’t noticed Lee and George slide out of the booth.   
“We’ll just you leave you to it.” George snickered.


	11. Pink (Draco Malfoy/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a Metamorphmagus in Gryffindor with a crush on the blond Slytherin Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I have a Draco one-shot where I'm in Gryffindor & im a metamorphagus & whenever iI'm around him my hair turns pink & both of our friends tease me & him about it and it gets fluffy?  
> I made up this little chart for hair color moods  
> Red- Passionate, Angry  
> Pink-Infatuated  
> Orange- embarassed  
> Yellow- Worried  
> Green- Jealous  
> Indigo- happy  
> Violet- Calm, Relieved  
> Black- Nervous, Tense  
> White- sad or emotion less  
> Words: 533  
> Originally posted on tumblr: July 19, 2014

“GRYFFINDOR!” The Sorting Hat’s loud voice boomed through the Great Hall. Even louder roars and cheer’s erupted from the table to your left. Your hair changed from it’s previous light blonde yellow color, to a softer lilac purple. As you walked over to the table you heard a few gasps, but they were quickly silenced as Professor McGonagall called out the name of another first year. You sat silently until one name was called.  
“Draco Malfoy!” You looked up and saw a blonde first year walk proudly up to the stool. Before the Sorting Hat could even be placed on his head it called out, “SLYTHERIN!” There were roars from the other side of the hall and as you watched him waltz over to the table. A girl with big curly brown hair tapped you on the shoulder.  
“Your hair has changed color again. Metamorphagi hair changes colour dependent on mood. What does bright pink mean?"  
···  
You threw your body down into the seat at the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room, your (h/l) black hair falling over your shoulders. The beginning of your fourth year had been a bit stressful to say the least. Well actually every year was a bit of a challenge. Wearing your emotions so clearly wasn’t always the best thing. Especially when it came to one particular person. No matter how much you would try to restrain yourself, your hair and face would always turn bright pink when Draco Malfoy caught your eye. You tried to cover it up with everything from hats to trying to completely change your appearance but him, and most everyone else, always saw. You mentally kicked yourself as you went over all the embarrassing moments from the past couple years.  
As you did so, you didn’t notice said teen sit right next to you. All eyes were on you two, as people were ready to burst out with laughter with your frazzled excuses and attempts at covering it up. Instead you kept your head to the desk, your hair keeping the color of a dark, almost black brown. You heard Professor Moody begin class so you began to sit up. To your dismay you saw the pale blonde sitting next to you out of the corner of your eye. You tried to contain yourself but as Crabbe and Goyle and numerous other students began to look your way your hair lit up in a flurry of bright pink and orange. You rose your hands to cover your face, contemplating running out of the classroom before an alarming thud was heard.  
“Is there something wrong Goyle?” Draco spat. “What about you Crabbe? Do you have something to say?” His voice seething. At that point everyone was very interested in Moody’s lesson. You dropped your hands to look up at Draco only to see that he was already looking at you with a smirk, but not his usual devilish one. You smiled back as he pushed a little note towards you.  
Sprawled on the small bit of parchment was written, "I really like that colour on you.” His face was just about as pink as your hair.


	12. Hopeless (Ron Weasley/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has a crush on you and you haven't noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello, can I please have a Ron Weasley one-shot, where the girl has been friends with The Trio and Ron secretly has a crush on her and such?  
> Words: 448  
> Originally posted on tumblr: October 14, 2014

“I’ve been searching for you three!” (Y/N) exclaimed when she came across the compartment the golden trio inhabited. You breathed a sigh of relief as you walked in, sliding the door closed behind yourself. You sat down next to Ron, across from Hermione. “What happened to waiting up?”  
“Sorry (Y/N) we wanted to be able to actually find somewhere to sit before it got full.” Harry stated.   
“What did Snape want anyway?” Hermione inquired.  
“He wanted me to write lines! Can you believe that, On the last day of school! All because he got embarrassed over my potion being perfect, despite him saying it was lacking.” You nearly growled. You slumped over, resting your head on Ron’s shoulder. From your position you couldn’t tell, but the ginger’s face was heating up rapidly with the small gesture. Harry and Hermione snickered a bit at Ron’s embarrassment. “It’s not funny you two! I could’ve missed the train just because that old twit has a fragile ego!” You pouted, misinterpreting their laughs.   
“Sorry, sorry.” Harry said, letting out the last few laughs.   
“S-So what’re you doing for the s-summer?” Ron asked.   
“Probably sleeping for 18 hours each day and playing video games. Actually my mom wanted to know if I could stay at your place near the end of the summer, a day or two before school starts. The drive to King’s Cross is to much for her.” Ron audibly stammered looking for an answer. “Well I guess I will write to you when it gets closer to the end of the summer.” You answered for yourself. Ron had always been the type to mutter and stammer, at least around you. To you he had always been this shy little ginger Gryffindor boy you met in Transfiguration in your first year. Though most everyone else knew that shy was probably farthest from the truth when it came to Ron. Having gone to an all girls school before Hogwarts and having pretty protective parents, you didn’t have much knowledge on crushes and you just assumed that if a boy stutter and murmured he was just shy, that’s how it is for girls! The train ride dragged on and before you knew it you were hugging The trio goodbye.   
“Bye Ron. I’m gonna miss you. Make sure to write to me! I might even be able to send your dad some muggle stuff!” You explained as you pulled away from the hug,   
“I-I’ll miss you too, (Y-Y/N)” You saw your mother and started running towards her, waving goodbye to everyone.   
“You really need to tell her.” Harry stated.   
“I-I will next y-year.”   
“You said that last year!” Hermione pointed out. “You are hopeless.”


	13. Blushing (Harry Potter/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry always blushes around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I have a harry one-shot where y/n is friends with the trio and harry has liked her since first year and one day y/n notices harry blushing around her and asks about it and he confesses that he likes her?  
> Words: 266  
> Originally posted on tumblr:

“Honestly, I don’t know how I’m going to survive the rest of this year. I nearly keeled over in History of Magic.” (y/n) sighed. They slumped down in the chair in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione bounced down into the seat beside her.   
“I know Professor Binns can be… well he isn’t the most enthusiastic, but…” Hermione began.   
“It’s not even that. I feel so drained this semester. The holidays just…” (y/n) made obnoxious noises, slumping down into their seat. Hermione patted them on the shoulder.   
“I swear the lady is a nightmare.” Ron’s voice could be heard from across the room. (y/n) smiled as she saw Ron and Harry come into view.   
“Hey guys.” (y/n) sighed.   
“Hey.” Ron answered. Harry just nodded towards her with a small smile, a light pink dusted across his cheeks. (y/n) sat up a bit straighter. Hermione and Luna, especially Luna, had pointed out his blush before but (y/n) never really noticed, well not before now. “Harry is something wrong? You look a little pink.” (y/n) asked. Harry’s eyes widened a bit. Ron not so subtly kicked Harry’s foot. Harry coughed and rubbed the back of his neck,   
“Actually (y/n) could I talk to you?” Harry looked around the room at the amount of people,   
“Privately?” (y/n) nodded and followed Harry out of the common room. They walked around the corridors rather silently. (y/n) stopped in front of him in an empty corridor.   
“Harry, why’d you bring me out here?” Harry stopped and looked at them.   
“I-I really like you. Ever since first year. So….” Harry looked at them hopefully.


	14. Study Hall (Neville Longbottom/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione won't let you focus on your work because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a one shot of Neville keep staring at me from across the table and Hermione keep nudging me saying his staring but I'll ignore it the rest it's up too you:D  
> Words: 354  
> Originally posted on tumblr:

You felt a sharp jab to your side. “Cut it out Hermione!” You whispered at the girl sitting next to you. You were sitting in the Great Hall, studying with all your fellow housemates. Most of the other tables were pretty bare, small groups of people congregated in random places. The room was nearly silent under Professor Snape’s watchful eye. His pacing being the main source of noise in the long hall.   
“He’s looking at you again. You ought to say something!” Hermione whispered back, a playful grin spread across her face. You couldn’t help the curiosity that overcame you for the small moment. You looked up, across the table and sure enough Neville was peeking at you from behind his book, “Encyclopedia of Toadstools”. You giggled, his affinity for Herbology always made you happy. Your smile dropped rather quickly when you saw Snape glaring at you from across the hall. Your eyes went to down to your book.   
“The blood is an ingredient in Bulbadox Powder, Doxycide, Exploding Fluid, and Invigorati-” You found yourself staring through the page of the book. You could feel eyes on you, and Hermione was constantly “accidentally” bumping your arm and giggling. You honestly tried to ignore it but… Your eyes went back and Neville’s eyes locked with yours. It was only for a split second before Neville’s ears turned a bright pink and his red face was hidden behind his book.   
…  
“Hey Neville! Neville! Wait up!” You called running out of the Great Hall. As soon as the clock struck, Neville had bolted up from the table and ran towards the large doors. You had finally caught up with him, stopping him with a small tug of his robe.   
“Y-Y/N…” He managed to choke out.   
“Hey. Neville… I was wondering. If maybe you wanted to get a butterbeer with me… I mean, like next time we go to Hogsmeade.. We could go together… maybe?” The words were harder to get out then you thought they would. You watched Neville as the words stumbled out of your mouth. All he could manage was a simple head nod.


	15. Lollygagging (Cedric Diggory/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't like the idea of Cedric in the Triwizard Tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you please do a really cute Cedric Diggory one shot?/Could I get a Cedric Diggory one shot? :)  
> Words:285  
> Originally posted on tumblr: March 31, 2015/ April 11, 2015

“Cedric you can’t. The Triwizard tournament is beyond horrid. My brother sai-” (Y/N) was cut off when she walked straight into Cedric’s chest when he abruptly turned around.  
“It’ll be fine. What are the chances I actually get chosen?” Cedric said with a sly grin as he returned to walking down the cold stone corridor. (Y/N) had to jog a bit to catch back up to him.  
“Why wouldn’t you be picked? You’re the human embodiment of our house. Also, you were a prefect, you’re the quidditch captain and the seeker. I-” (Y/N) ended her sentence with a sigh, “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
“Ms. (Y/L/N), Mr. Diggory, you should really be getting to class, not lollygagging in the hall.” McGonagall’s voice echoed through the nearly empty corridor. (Y/N) nodded and smiled politely hurrying off. Cedric watches her scurry off with a small smile.

···  
You did really well Cedric. You were very brave.” (Y/N) smiled. You two sat in the Hufflepuff common room, you were cleaning his wounds. The first task of the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric was pretty banged up, having just gone against a dragon.  
“Thanks. I knew this was going to be dangerous but…” Cedric smiled faintly. A glassy look in his eyes. With everyone else he was all smiles, kindness and bravery. But now, it was like all the fear was catching up to him.  
“You’ll make it through this. You are more than capable.” (Y/N) complimented, placing a bandage on his neck. He just stared at the golden egg in front of him. You wiped off your hands and set your head on his shoulder, holding his hand in yours.


	16. Dungbombs (George Weasley/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet George in Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do a george oneshot for me?  
> Words: 313  
> Originally posted on tumblr: April 1, 2015

“That’ll be ten sickles.” The man behind the counter smiled. You reached into your pocket and pulled out the money, placing it in his hand.   
“Thank you, Here you are.” The man handed you a small bag filled with all the different small candies you had picked out. It was your third year at Hogwarts and your first time in Hogsmeade and you headed straight to Honey Dukes when you were finally free to roam. As you turned to leave the shop you butted heads with someone, causing you to fly back onto the floor.   
“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” A hand was held out in front of your face. You took it and pulled yourself up. You looked at the cute red head you had ran into. It was George… Or Fred Weasley. He was a Gryffindor in your year. You had never really talked to him but you had seen all the magnificent pranks he pulled since first year, they never failed to amuse you or your classmates.   
“I-Its fine. Entirely my fault.” You mumbled, crinkling the bag in your hand. “I’m George by the way.” He stated with a subtle smile.   
“(Y/N)” you replied. You heard a cough from behind George and realized you were standing in the way of the counter. You and George quickly moved aside fumbling. You noticed he had a bag in his hand as well “Zonkos…” You said, “What’d you get?”   
“Just a few dungbombs.” He smiled.   
“Who are you going to use them on?” You asked, a bit too eagerly. George was taken aback and you blushed brightly.   
You were going to say something before, “Me and Fred were going to use them on Filch, get him back for some unnecessary detentions.” He paused for a moment, turning a little pink, “W-Would you want to help?” You nodded quickly.


	17. Truth or Dare (Fred Weasley/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice game of Truth and Dare with the Weasley Twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Please, please, can you write one-shot where Fred & George play Truth or Dare with reader and Fred and reader somehow got together? :)  
> Words: 509  
> Originally posted on tumblr: April 1, 2015

“Dare, obviously.” George snickered. You, Fred and George had all sat down in the courtyard for a game of truth or dare. Though with these brothers it was more Dare or Dare. There were very few kids around, most of them had gone off to Hogsmeade. You convinced Fred and George to stay behind with you, reasoning that it had lost its novelty.   
“Hmm..” You thought. You glanced around the courtyard and looked at George, trying to come up with the perfect dare. Which was hard, I mean it was George after all! He wasn’t scared to do anything. You reached into the pocket of your robe and pulled out a metallic pink tube, “Put this on and wear it for the rest of the week, to every class.” You popped off the top to showcase the hot pink lipstick.   
“That’s really all you can think of?” George smirked as he took it. He lathered it onto his lips with exaggerated puckered lips, getting several mixed glances from a group of first years passing by. “Would you want a kiss?” He called at a first year boy who was watching him. You and Fred clutched onto each others robes as you laughed.   
“Okay you, (Y/N) truth or dare?” George asked. “Dare obviously.” you mocked George a smile plastered across your face, unwavering. Though the thought itched at the back of your mind that you should be scared, very scared. He seemed that Fred’s more devil may care attitude had rubbed on George. They were both doing things that hit harder, more than just harmless jokes. This scared you for reason, Ginny had recently let it slip to her older brother your crush on his twin. It was small, nothing amazing. Just a small attraction. But no matter how much you said how small it was when trying to explain to George, his smile would just get bigger.   
“Yell out as loud as you can who you’ve got a crush on.” There it was.   
“W-What?!” You yelped instantly. “Isn’t that a little e-elementary? Seriousl-”   
“ and lipstick isn’t?” George cut you off. “Just stand up in the middle of the courtyard and yell,” You huffed, glaring at him, trying to suppress your blush. You looked towards the entrance and saw hundreds of kids where getting back from Hogsmeade   
“I’m in love with blank.” You sighed and stood up, walking to the centre of the courtyard, next to am ugly gargoyle. “Be sincere.” Yelled Fred, not knowing what he was asking for. Some kids looked at you strangely, just standing there. “I’M IN LOVE WITH FRED WEASLEY!” you yelled at the top of your lungs. Everyone in the courtyards head turned towards you. You coughed a bit, and walked back over to Fred and George.   
“Okay Fred your turn.” You smiled weakly, trying to hope the moment would just be erased.   
“See I told you she liked you. Now why don’t you just confess to her and we can get on with the game?” George sighed with a small smile.


	18. No One Else (Neville Longbottom/OC(Christina))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco flirts with her but she only likes Neville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hiii (: can I have a Neville imagine please? Where he gets jealous and kind of insecure because Malfoy was flirting with me and we have a fight and everything ends really cute? Thank youu (btw my name is Christina)  
> Words: 305  
> Originally posted on tumblr: April 2, 2015

“Hey, Christina!” A voice called from down the nearly empty corridor. You whipped around to see Draco walking towards you, his head held high and his face plastered with a foolish grin.   
“What do you want Malfoy?” You glared up at him. He ran a hand through his pale blonde hair.   
“Come now Christina, don’t be that way. All I wanted was a chat.” You scoffed and rolled your eyes, looking down at the floor.   
“Please, that’s what you say right before a long string of garbage falls out of your mouth.” You smirked. Draco just wouldn’t let up today. Though your conversation was anything but pleasant, your smile purely sarcastic, to any onlooker it might of looked different. You heard footsteps stop not that far away from where you and Draco stood, and the air suddenly felt heavy.   
“What do you want Longbottom?” Draco spat. You saw the look on Neville’s face. He looked like someone had just spat on him and kicked him to the ground.   
“Neville.” You pushed yourself away from Draco and ran up to him. You heard Draco scoff and storm off.   
“W-What were you and Draco talking about?” Neville asked, his voice quivering.   
“Nothing. He was just annoying me.” You replied.   
“Really.. I-I think the smile on your face said otherwise.” His tone was bitter, laced with anger.   
“No Neville.”   
“Don’t lie to me!” Neville yelled, his voice reaching a new height. Several students looked over at the two of you. “You like him, don’t you?” You bit the inside of your cheek.   
“You really think I would go for a hopeless twit like him. I like you Neville. No one else!” You cried, pulling yourself into his chest, unwilling to break away until he believed you. You felt his hands, shaking, wrap around you in a warm embrace.


	19. What Do We Do Now? (Neville Longbottom/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Neville throughout your years at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you give me a cute Nevil fan fic plzz!!!  
> Words: 357  
> Originally posted on tumblr: April 4, 2015

A small, plump boy holding a toad looked into your compartment. “I-Is this s-seat…”, he was taking so long to get out his sentence. You just motioned your hand to the seat across from you, welcoming him in.   
He sat down and flashed a small but sincere smile. It was silent until, “Trevor!” The boy called. The toad had hopped out of his hands and out of your shared compartment. He quickly got up and searched. You stood up silently and helped, scanning the floors of the train for the toad named Trevor.  
That was the first time you met Neville. You were both in your 6th year now, and somehow your relationship had grown, though you exchanged very few words. You both were unbelievable shy people. You personally didn’t speak much, not unless you had to. Neville however broke out of his shell bit by bit as the years dragged on. You envied him a bit for this, scared he might move on from your unspoken bond, wanting more talkative, expressive relationships. But he never did.  
Your silent rituals never broke. He would always wait for you before going to Hogsmeade. He would slid you his butterbeer when your tankard ran dry. You would sit together in the library on Wednesdays to work on schoolwork. The most you spoke during these sessions were to ask questions about things you didn’t understand. It was always quiet, so he never had to strain himself to hear your small voice. As much as you both changed and grew, you kept these consistencies and many more every year. It was nice, especially with the ever changing terror Hogwarts faced each year. Even in your last year, when everything seemed to go to hell, you kept as many habits that you could. You ate together, practiced together, and when the battle came around, you fought together.   
You two sat in the rubble of Hogwarts, so many people were lost, but still such a great wave of relief washed over you. It was truly bittersweet. You asked something you never thought you would have to ask him, “What do we do now?”


	20. Back Off (Draco Malfoy/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets jealous, especially with Harry around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do an imagine of Draco getting healous over me and when I began talking to a Harry he just came in an wrapped his arm around me sending kisses down my neck  
> Words: 197  
> Originally posted on tumblr: April 11, 2015

“How was your summer Harry?” (Y/N) asked with a smile. You two stood in the courtyard speaking, wasting away time in between classes.   
“Not to much fun, I was stuck at the Dursleys again.” Harry responded with a small smile and a sigh.   
“Can’t you find another place to live? I mean you don’t want to be there, they don’t want you there and its only for the summer.”(Y/N) suggested.   
Walking into the courtyard, your boyfriend Draco noticed you and Harry speaking to each other. It was bad enough you were talking to another guy being all smiles and pink in the face (it was just cold out) but the guy had to be Harry! Seriously! He marched over, his shoes booming on the stone ground.   
“Hey there (Y/N).” Draco smirked. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling your back to his chest. He gave you a kiss on your cheek, then on your neck that sent shivers down your spine. You noticed him glaring at Harry out of the corner of your eye. Harry looked disgusted and whipped around and walked off, not saying a word.   
“That’s right Potter. Back off (Y/N)!” Draco shouted after him.


	21. Bother (Neville Longbottom/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Neville talk after Holiday Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Helloo! Can I have a cute random Neville longbottom one shot? I'm in Griffendor btw!  
> Words: 203  
> Originally posted on tumblr: April 11, 2015

“Hello Neville. How are you?” (Y/N) asked. It was the night of your first day back at Hogwarts after Christmas break. Everyone was in the Gryffindor common room, hanging out and talking about their break.  
“Oh H-Hi (Y/N). I’m fine.” Neville forced a weak smile.   
“How was your break?” You asked, clutching onto your shirt, your arms crossed in front of you. You weren’t normally this shy and nervous, but it was Neville, and you were always nervous around him. You two were paired up for a herbology project last year and because of him you did amazing on it, even though you would’ve normally got the lowest score. You were entirely grateful, and you wanted to repay him with friendship. He was amazing and nice, very polite, and didn’t deserve to get picked on like he did. You sat down in the chair across from him.   
“Did you have fun?” He just nodded in response. You two sat in silence, aside from the conversations going on around you. “I-Im sorry. I don’t mean to bother you.” (Y/N) spoke up, standing to walk away.   
“N-No, I’m sorry. You aren’t bothering me.” He said with a much more genuine smile. You sat back down, blushing.


	22. So Bad It's Funny (Fred Weasley/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Fred have a nice talk after curfew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I get a fred one shot? :)  
> Words: 375  
> Originally posted on tumblr: April 29,2015

“How does a wizard fill up his gas tank?”  
“How?”  
“Expecto Petroleum!” You laugh, waving your wand in front of you, obnoxiously. The guy next to you laughs a brilliant laugh. Its deep, and smooth, but every hint of joy is there.   
“That is the worst joke I ever heard.”   
“But you laughed Fred! So it wasn’t completely horrible.”   
“Okay, okay. It was funny in a ‘so bad its funny’ sense.” He smiled, taking in a deep breath.   
“Well that is my specialty.” You smiled back, watching the guy next to you. He seemed to give off an energy of pure happiness, and joy. You kicked a small stone, your arms wrapped around your knees. The cold stone you sat on and air from the man next to you caused you to shiver. He looked up at the sky from the place you two were sitting in the courtyard.   
“You should get to your common room. McGonagall will have your head if she catches you out past curfew.” Fred stood up with a somehow graceful stumble. He made even the silliest of actions look natural.   
“I want to stay with you! We never get time like this.” You whined.   
“I’ll always be here. Don’t worry.” He smiled his amazing smile. Memories instantly shot into your head of the first moment you saw that smile. In the Great Hall during your first year, after you had gotten sorted into (House). Then later, you saw him chatting with Peeves, the more than a little bothersome poltergeist. You overheard them planning a prank for a few first years. Though at that time his smile was much more of a devilish smirk. Little did you know, you were on their list of targets. But you didn’t get mad like the others did when your robes were covered with mucky swamp water, mud, and seaweed. His smile reassured you. It wasn’t malicious intent, it was a welcoming. The first of many pranks to come. You didn’t mind any of them. You sighed, standing up and brushing off your robes.   
“I guess you’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow Fred.” You smiled.   
“See you tomorrow (Y/N)!” His smile shone bright as he waved. You watched his blue figure, disappear into a wall.


	23. Pay Attention (Cedric Diggory/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric hasn't been wanting to be around you.  
> Warning: Somewhat graphic torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I have a Cedric one shot where he has been neglecting you and pushing you to the side and one day when he's been yelling at you for being annoying and clingy, you are both kidnapped by death eaters and you are tortured in front of him and than have a happy ending?   
> Words: 723  
> Originally posted on tumblr: April 29, 2015

“He just hasn’t been the same. I’m worried.” You sighed. You pushed your (H/C) hair behind your ear, looking down at the stone pavement of Diagonal Alley.   
“I’m sure he’s just distracted by school. I mean, its a lot to handle. And everything that’s going on in the ministry and with Sirius Black.” Your friend, Danielle comforted, rubbing your back gently. A sudden, familiar shift in the air caused you to look up to see Cedric walking past, a scowl plastered on his face. He glared at you from the corner of his eyes. That’s it! You couldn’t take it anymore! Not even a week ago were you guys the cutest couple in Hogwarts (according to Danielle) and now it was like you were strangers.   
“Cedric!” You called as you ran after him, bumping into several other students getting their school supplies, “Cedric! Wait!” You finally caught up to him, you were in a dark alley, probably somewhere in Knockturn alley. The air was damp, and cold. High, gray stone walls prevented most of the sunlight from getting to you.   
“What?!” He whipped around quickly, his voice rougher than you had ever heard it.   
“Why have you been ignoring me?”   
“Why do I need to pay attention to you every second? You realize I have a life outside of you!”   
“I don’t mean for you to drop everything and pay attention to me I just want some recognition. Something, to know that you still know I exist!” You two bickered with each other for quite a while before you gave up and marched off. Your eyes stung as tears dropped down your face. You had no way to stop them at this point. You couldn’t see where you were walking through your blurry eyes, but you didn’t care, your mind started spinning with all the good memories of you and Cedric. How could he have changed so much? What did you do wrong?   
“Hey.” A shallow voice croaked from in front of you. You looked up, feverishly trying to dry your eyes. “What’re you crying about?” The same voice called out. It bounced off the stone walls and caused an unsettling feeling in your stomach. The man who the voice belong to looked grimy. He seemed to be covered in soot, long black greasy looking hair fell over his face. As you watched the man, you saw a eerie tattoo on his forearm. Your mind was still spinning and you didn’t know how to respond to the situation.   
The man stalked closer to you and you couldn't do anything you just stood there. “Its impolite to stare.” In an instance the man was holding your arms behind you, a small dagger against your neck, barely scraping your skin.   
“W-What do you w-want?” Your voice cracked. The man just grinned and you felt your wrists start to burn, like frayed ropes being rubbed harshly against your skin. You closed your eyes tight. You couldn’t move. There was a stinging burning going down your neck slowly, you could feel your skin breaking. The cold metal shook against your skin. A small chuckle erupted from the mans mouth as he lifted the knife he held, from your flesh, you unclenched your teeth, only to suck in cool air and let out a guttural scream, that turned into a raspy moan. He plunged the dagger into your upper thigh, turning it slightly. The pain faded, you could no longer register it. Your mind going blank.   
“Flipendo!” A bright light flashed and your attacker was thrown against a wall, away from you. “Stupefy!” Another bright flash. Your body swayed and you stumbled backwards, into a wall, slowly sliding down it. Your eyes were glassy. The spells the other person yelled started to become a low rumbling in your ears.  
“You’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.” A familiar, reassuring voice calmly told you. When you awoke, the first person you saw was Cedric. He smiled, a hurt smile. There was no joy, only relief. His rough, warm, calloused hand was holding yours. You were laid down in a bed, no doubt a hospital by how clean everything looked. But you weren't really worried about that. He was next to you, he wasn’t avoiding you. You were happy. You were safe. You drifted back into unconsciousness with a slight smile.


	24. Seriously! (Marcus Flint/Reader/Oliver Wood*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are dating Marcus Flint, the person your older brother, Oliver Wood, hates the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi I was wondering if you could do a one shot where the reader is Oliver Wood's younger sister and he finds out she's been secretly dating Marcus Flint!  
> Words: 308  
> Originally posted on tumblr: April 30, 2015

“Seriously Mark! Out of all the places we have to be here?!” You whispered, trying to get your annoyance across. He pulled you out to the Quidditch Pitch, underneath the bleachers.   
“(Y/N) why are you so scared of your twat of a brother?” Marcus called back to you, not trying the littlest bit to lower his voice.   
“Don’t call him that! And im not scared-”   
“Great! Come on!” He cut you off. He stopped in front of you with a smirk. He pulled you closer to him by your waist. Your face flushed, and you looked down, playing with a stray thread on his shirt collar.   
“Even if it isn’t Oli, someone will see us. What if a professor comes by? What if Madam Hooch-” Marcus cut you off with a loud obnoxious sigh.   
“Quit worrying. No ones going to care.” He lifted your head up a bit, and planted his lips against yours. Your teeth clashed against his, rather annoyingly. The kiss wasn’t gentle, it was rough and hurried. Partly because of your nervousness, and partly because of his eagerness. You thought you heard someone but you couldn’t pull away to check it out.   
“(Y/N)!!” Your older brothers voice boomed, you could swear the wooden bleachers were shaking around you. You pulled away from Marcus quickly, you could hear another obnoxious guttural sigh come from him.   
“What the bloody hell are you doing?” You didn’t dare answer him, “and with him? Of all people? This disgusting troll!” Oliver’s face was plastered with true disgust.   
“Dont say that! I like him!” You yelled back.   
“Come on.” Your brother grabbed your wrist, attempting to pull you away from him.   
“No!” You yelled at him, ripping your wrist away from him. You looked back at Marcus with a small smile, “You can’t tell me who I can and can’t like!”


	25. Asking Too Much (Fred Weasley/OC(C))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred reminisces over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could I have an imagine where I die in the Battle of Hogwarts instead of Fred and he's sobbing and stuff. My names C.  
> Words: 532  
> Originally posted on tumblr: May 2, 2015

You were the one who made an effort.   
Fred and George always got mixed up, and even though they brushed is aside it still hurt. The got cast aside. Their parents tried so hard for a little girl and after 3 boys, they got a set of twin boys. They just cast them aside and kept trying for a girl. They could never live up to their brothers accomplishments. Even starting their own business didn’t get them far with their own mother. She thought of it all as a waste.  
“Hey. I’m Fred.” “And I’m George.”  
“Its nice to meet you both. I’m C!” When they first met you, you were just like anybody else they had met. You called out one name only to switch to the other, then switch back. You would stand with an embarrassed smile when they corrected you. You talked between the two of thmlem, instead of directly at one of them to prevent looking at one twin and saying the others name. You were relived when they were together, but let’s face it, they weren’t always that close. They were always together to make it easier on others.   
“What are you doing C?” Fred asked, bewildered by your wandering eyes and hands. You were both sitting in a corridor, just talking before your hands and eyes started to explore his face and neck. “I want to see if you have any freckles or scars that can help me determine you from Fr- er, George.” You smiled, trying to shake off the slip up. He gave a very small smile.  
“And then Filch said-” Fred’s words trailed off when he noticed you just staring at him from another table in the Three Broomsticks. When he asked you about it later, you replies, with a blush on your face, “I just noticed you talk with your hands more than George does.”   
You opened up your history of magic textbook to be nearly punched in the face by a spring with a boxing glove on the end. “Fred! I could’ve gotten a black eye!” You yelled, much to the dismay of everyone in the great hall trying to study. “Why do you assume it was me?” Fred argued, holding back laughs under his breath. “Oh please. I can tell which pranks are yours.”   
Slowly, but surely Fred started to fall for you. “It was inevitable really.” He told George one day while he watches Ginny, You and Hermione baking together. Though he probably thought that through a bit more, as he was plagued with jokes about it for weeks afterwards.   
You made an effort. After several years you could tell them apart nearly 100% of the time. Sure you slipped up sometimes but you made an effort. And that’s all they ever wanted.   
But now Fred was hunched over your lifeless body. Tears streaming down his cheeks hitting your cold skin. Because you asked to go with specifically. You asked to stay by his side during the battle. No one elses. Your last word was, “Fred!” Because you made an effort to save his life. Now all he could think about was, maybe he was asking for too much.


	26. Cover Up (Draco Malfoy/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a crush on Draco, and will help him when he needs it, even if he doesn't ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I have a Draco imagine where you're really shy and he's all cute with you?  
> Words: 531  
> Originally posted on tumblr: May 6, 2015

You couldn’t help but look at him during class. You couldn’t build up the courage to talk to him, he nearly always had someone at his side. Whether it be Crabbe or Goyle or Blaise, or sometimes to your great dismay, Pansy. So you stuck with, admiring him from a distance. Just close enough to notice small things, maybe overhear things, and just far enough to never get hurt. It was good, for the most part. He sometimes sat next to you during classes, give the slightest smile when you passed by him in the corridors.  
Though lately you noticed the far off look in his eyes, and he would slink slowly away from his usual entourage and wander off by himself. He just wasn’t the same. His mouth was always a straight line, his face devoid of any emotion.  
You stood, staring at the ground, excited chatter around you. It was your sixth year and you had been a part of the chosen few to be in the ‘Slug Club’. He was hosting a Christmas party before break and you stood there alone, to shy to have asked him, or anyone for that matter, to accompany you.  
“Professor Slughorn sir,” Filch's voice broke the crowds, he had Draco’s jacket clenched in one hand pulling him along, “I found him wandering around the corridor. He claimed to be invited to your party.” Draco was clearly angry, and he had seemed off since the beginning of the school year. You didn’t want him to get in trouble when something was so obviously hurting him.  
“Oh, He’s my d-date.” You spoke up, trying to hide the shakiness in your voice and knees.   
“You invited him?” Slughorn asked. You didn’t dare look at Draco.   
“Y-Yes.” Your voice cracked, “ I should’ve informed you but it was sort of last minute. I apologize.” It was silent for a bit.   
“No worries!” Slughorn laughed, “Come on everyone. Nothing to see.” He waved his arms, motioning for people to get back into the party. You let out a small of relief, before hesitantly turning to Draco. Filch released him with a scowl, throwing him a bit. Draco looked down at you before taking your hand and pulling you out into the cold corridor. You shivered slightly, but blushed from the warmth of his hand in yours. He stopped and settled in front of you. He stood there looking down on you, waiting for you to speak, like an accusing parent.   
“I didn’t want to see you get a detention. You’ve seemed troubled lately.” you let out, your voice barely above a whisper.   
“You think I need your help (Y/L/N)?”, Draco said in a hushed tone. He didn’t sound as mad as you had expected him too. “N-No. I just…”, your voice trailed off into a small incoherent noise when he kissed the top of your head. You could feel your face warm up.   
He grabbed your hand again, “Come on. I want to show you something.” You looked up at him, he had the smallest, geniuine smile on his face, and a light pink blush his pale skin couldn’t hide. You nodded and followed without questioning him.


	27. Be Okay (Draco Malfoy/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to comfort Draco in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Draco one shot when you find him crying in the bathroom and you comfort and help him? You're a gryffindor but he's always felt differently about you but kinda kept it hidden but after you help him he finally kisses you kinda shyly?  
> Words: 342  
> Originally posted on tumblr: August 1, 2015

You sighed. You ran into the boys bathroom quickly and slumped down into one of the stalls. A few bullies had set you as their target and you just weren’t in the mood for it. As you slipped your fingers through your (h/c) you heard a small noise come from near the sinks.   
Cautiously, you opened up the stall door and wandered towards it. What came into view was a somewhat strange sight. Draco was standing in front of a sink, not daring to look at his reflection in the mirror, just sobbing. As you stepped forward, he whipped his head over to you, before quickly looking away, trying to cover up his red, tear stained face.   
“What’re you doing here (L/N)?” He used your last name, he hasn’t done that in a long time. You two had grown pretty close, at least you’d like to think so. It was the small things you noticed. Sometimes when the library or courtyard was nearly empty, and he saw you alone, he would take the chance and sit next to you. He forbade Crabbe and Goyle from messing with you. Sometimes he would even buy you a butterbeer, or some candies from Honeydukes. Okay, so your relationship wasn’t out there for everyone to see, but you both knew the weight the small actions held and it was honestly better this way.   
“What’s wrong Draco?” You approached cautiously. You set a hand on his back. He didn’t respond for a moment, and his crying had ceased. You took this moment and wrapped your arms around him, pulling his head to his chest. “Okay. You don’t have to speak. Please be okay soon.” You spoke softly.   
He let his tears fall a bit more before releasing himself from your grip. He held onto your shoulders and looked at you. You could see the redness in his gray eyes, as he stared at your (e/c) ones. In a split second, he pushed his lips against yours. It was rough, and quick, but the action made you smile.


	28. Content (Cedric Diggory/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cedric are relaxing in the Hufflepuff common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could I have some really really really fluffy Cedric x reader?   
> Words: 194  
> Originally posted on tumblr: August 8, 2015

“Cedric, please.” (Y/N) giggled. You two were cuddling on a couch in the Hufflepuff common room. It was pretty late, and it was the night of the first trial. While you watched from the stands, you were absolutely horrified when you saw Cedric walk out and face the dragon. You initially insisted that he didn’t put his name in the goblet, but he was so persistence, you had no choice but to support him. “You were great out there today. I’m so glad you’re safe.” You smiled, as you intertwined your hands with his.

“Of course. I told you I would be!” Cedric smiled, playing with your (H/L)(H/C) in between his fingertips. You couldn’t deny that you were interested in what the next task was, as you looked at the golden egg sitting on the table in front of you, but you wanted to relish in the moment that you had right now. Not the dangers that could befall him in the future. “Is something wrong?” Cedric asked, breaking through your thoughts.

“Huh? Oh..no. I’m just… content.” You smiled, placing a small kiss on his cheek, before resting back against his chest. Perfectly content.


	29. What? (George Weasley/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends confess your feelings for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request:A very fluffy George weasley one shot please? You love each other but to shy to admit it and then you friends say it out loud?  
> Words: 370  
> Originally posted on tumblr: August 11, 2015

“Hey (Y/N)!” A voice from behind you called. You whipped around to see Fred waving at you, rushing forward with his brother George close behind.   
This was your final year at Hogwarts with these two and it couldn’t be more bittersweet. Each year you found yourself falling for George even more, which only drove you away from him. You were just too shy to be around him, and even more shy to even think about confronting him about it.  
“How was your summer?” Fred asked as he enveloped you in a hug. George gave you a quick on armed hug, and looked away from you as you began the horrendous walk up the steps to the courtyard.   
“It was fine. I didn’t do anything noteworthy. What about you two? You guys must’ve done something exciting!” You smiled.   
“Just messing around with our magic.” Fred replied.   
“Now that we finally get to use it outside of school.” George added. You looked down solemnly, before George laid a comforting hand on your back, causing you to blush.   
“Sorry.” Fred smiled weakly.   
“It’s fine.” You quickly interjected. Even though you were of age to use magic outside of school, you couldn’t, you lived with Muggles. You only used magic inside the confides of your room, or when no one was home. You all walked up to the Great Hall together, idle chatter surrounded you.   
“(Y/N)!” Ginny approached you with a smile. Hermione was right next to her, looking inside a book, as always. Ginny noticed George’s arm around you. “You two are finally together?!” She squealed.   
“You guys finally told each other your feelings, huh?” Hermione smiled brightly looking between the two of you.   
“About time.” You heard Ron’s voice add.   
“W-What…” You squeaked, barely about a whisper. You looked beside you and saw Fred holding in a laugh, and George’s pale face turning bright red.   
“You like me?” You asked, pointing to yourself, as if you weren’t the one everyone was staring at.  
“Yeah… I have for some time now.. I just…” For once George was a stumbling, stuttering mess. You just pulled him into a hug, burying your blushing face into his robes. You felt his long arms wrap around you.


	30. Attention (Harry Potter/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get jealous of Ginny, so Harry has to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi :) Could I please request a one shot where I'm sad and slightly jealous because of all the attention Harry has been giving Ginny and Harry notices and flirts with me and eventually confesses his love for me?  
> Words: 285  
> Originally posted on tumblr: August 13, 2015

Their smiles and their laughs seemed to weaken you. You felt sick, like your chest was sinking. Everytime you saw them it was the same feeling. Even if they were just idly chatting, because you could see it in Ginny’s eyes, you knew how much she liked Harry. You liked him too, but she was the one who got his attention. They waltzed off to quidditch practice together and you wished you had given the sport a chance, just to be in her place.   
You sighed, running your hand through your (H/L)(H/C) hair as you stared a hole into the book you were reading. You were tucked into a far, cobweb covered, corner of the library, trying to distract yourself from it, but the thoughts plagued you.   
“(Y/N) What are you doing back here?” Harry’s voice reached around the bookshelves. You looked up to see his marvelous green eyes looking down at you. You looked back down at the pages before you, trying to ignore you. “(Y/N)?” He called out again. In the past few days you had been giving him the cold shoulder. You were trying to distance yourself from him, trying to distance your feelings, though he always turned up somewhere and those feelings always hit you like a train.   
You heard a sigh escape his lips, “I wish you wouldn’t ignore me.” You could feel the heat of his body grow closer to you as he sat down in a chair next to yours.   
“You always seem to have your attention elsewhere, no use in me giving you mine.” You bit back, in a tone much more annoyed and angrier than you had intended.   
“The only attention I want is from you.”


	31. Sweets (George Weasley/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's sweet side come out for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! :D Can you please do a George Weasley one shot where he woos me (I'm a very shy girl) with various sweet tricks and eventually kisses me in front of everybody?  
> Words: 390  
> Originally posted on tumblr: August 18, 2015

You smiled politely at your peers as you walked past them to your seat. A few of your friends seemed to giggle a bit as you passed. You felt around on your face to make sure you hadn’t anything stuck on it. When you reached your usual seat you found a couples boxes of chocolate frogs, jelly slugs and a sugar quill, on top of your desk. You sat down slowly, a small blush creeping across your face as you inspected a small piece of parchment laid on top of the pile of sweets. It simply said, “(Y/N)” scrawled on it, in a rushed style, in dark pink ink.   
“Put away the sweets Miss.(L/N). Class is starting.” Professor McGonagall said as she made her way to the head of the class. George smiled at you with a thumbs up from across the class, his ear tinted pink.

···

“Watch this!” George smiled at you, right before he threw a dungbomb at a small group of Ravenclaws sitting in the courtyard. He grabbed your hand and ran off around the corner with you. You covered your nose as you began to smell the putrid stench fill the air. You two laughed as you saw the Ravenclaws jump up, coughing and waving their hands around.   
George was always pranking with you. Showing you all the new things he either bought or created. You were shy, and weren’t one for committing the acts yourself, but you soon found yourself in love with being with George and watching him do them… Or maybe you just simply loved being with him, or maybe you loved him.   
“Oh here comes Filch!” George warned. You two ran off, and came to a stop in the Entrance Hall outside of the Great Hall. Some kids began to file in, going for breakfast. You felt a sudden burst of energy and excitement. Something very unusual for you.   
“Let’s do another one!” You smiled up at George. His eyes widen as he looked down at you with a big goofy grin. He grabbed your arms and pulled you close to him, pressing his lips against yours. You could feel eyes on the both of you but you just smiled, breaking away from the kiss with a laugh.   
“Come on!” You laughed, this time you pulled him away to unleash havoc.


	32. True Feelings (Hermione Granger/Reader(fem))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were a little late asking Hermione to the Yule Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do a Hermione one shot where she's going to the Yule ball with Viktor Krum, and you get really sad because you were going to ask her? (And then at the ball you guys end up dancing with Hermione and confessing your feelings to her? P.S. Can "(Y/N)" be in Ravenclaw? Thanks!)/Hermione and reader girlxgirl  
> Words: 517  
> Originally posted on tumblr: September 27, 2015

The whole school was abuzz with the news of the Yule Ball. Everyone was either immensely excited or frightened. You were part of the latter. When you first heard the news of the Yule Ball from your Head of House, Professor Flitwick, you knew exactly who you wanted to ask to accompany you. Hermione Granger. But like anybody else planning on asking someone to the Ball you were frightened.   
How could you ask her? How should you ask her? What if she said no? What if she said yes? Would it be a big deal, you’re both girls afterall? What should you wear? If she says no should you just not go? Or should you go and try to make her jealous?   
“(Y/N)” The voice occupying your mind subsided.   
“Oh H-Hey Hermione.” Hermione was running up the corridor towards you, Ginny close behind her.   
“You won’t believe it!” Ginny smiled.   
“What?” You asked, trying to shake your thoughts.   
“Viktor Krum asked me, ME, to the Yule Ball! Isn’t that amazing?!” Hermione beamed. You tried not to let your emotions show.   
You forced a smile, “Yes, t-thats great Hermione! Have you any idea what to wear?” You didn’t let slip your true feelings, something you had grown to be quite good at. 

···

You hadn’t gotten a date for the Ball when it came time, but Ginny and Neville welcomed you as a third part of their date. You didn’t want to intrude on them, but you did accompany them down to the Great Hall.   
You didn’t bother dressing up super nice. You curled your (H/L) in ringlets and let it fall over your shoulders. You wore a simple (F/C) dress. You waited inside the Great Hall for the Champions to enter. You watched the grand doors open.   
Your face fell when you saw Hermione. She was beaming, probably happiest you had ever seen her. You wanted to cry a bit, but not because you were sad, even though that was true, but because she was happy, that made you happy as well. They all started to dance, and you watched Hermione dance with Viktor. Oh, how you wished it was you she was smiling at. You turned forward and took a sip from the goblet in front of you.   
“(Y/N), Hi.” You turned back around to see Hermione standing next to your chair.   
“Oh, Hi.” You smiled back weakly.   
“I hope this isn’t awkward… but would you like to dance?” Hermione asked. You had to keep yourself from launching up.   
“But, what about Viktor?”   
“He’s talking to some of his friends.” You stood slowly and took her hand in yours. You walked out and slowly began to dance. Well more like just swaying side to side. Looking at her, you suddenly couldn’t stop yourself.   
Your emotions were overtaking you, “Hermione…” She looked at you questionably.   
“I probably shouldn’t say this but I like you. Really like you. I know you may not feel the same but… I can’t help it.” You slowly let your arms fall to your sides.   
You felt her hands grab yours, “(Y/N) I…”


	33. Potions (Hermione Granger/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your failed attempt at potions results in you unwillingly confessing to Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do a Hermione one shot where snape makes her tutor me on weekends and I accidentally add truth potion without knowing. Then I drink the potion and that results in me confessing my crush on her then she kisses me?  
> Words: 608  
> Originally posted on tumblr: October 1, 2015

“Okay, now one Jobberknoll feather.” Hermione instructed. Snape had instructed Hermione to tutor (Y/N) on the weekends for Potions class. You weren’t horrible at Potions, but you wouldn’t say you were a star student either. Snape had done this as a sort of punishment for the both of you. Instead of enjoying a day off of school, maybe watch some Quidditch practice, or a stroll in Hogsmeade village, you both were doomed to sit in the slimy dungeons, brewing hot, disgusting potions.You personally didn’t mind as much as one would think. Your tutor has been the subject of your affection for a while now. She was just downright amazing, flawed yes, but that made her better. To you she was imperfect perfection.   
“(Y/N)! That’s too much!” You found yourself pouring in just a bit too much wormwood. You quickly caught yourself, trying to cap off what was left in the small vial. You had been working at this for a long time now. “Try it.” Hermione advised. You looked down at the semi clear liquid and downed a bit.   
“Do you feel anything?” You shook your head, and looked up. You were suppose to feel unbelievably happy and full of energy, but you were still tired and melancholy. You sneezed just as the large clock in the corner chimed loudly, echoing against the stone walls. You could hear a sigh of relief escape Hermione’s lips. “Come on. Let’s go to lunch.” She grabbed her bag and made her way out of the room. You hurriedly rushed after her grabbing whatever vials and containers your hand found as it brushed over the table. 

···

You took a slow sip from your goblet. Your conversation with Ginny and Hermione was one that made you pretty nervous and you did anything to make sure your turn to talk never came up.   
“You’ve been pining after Harry for years now. You’d think by now he’d notice, but then again…” Hermione stated looking down the table towards her oblivious friend. You laughed, Harry really wasn’t that observational.   
“You’ve been awfully quiet (Y/N)…” Ginny said in a sing song voice. You gulped knowing what was coming next and trying to think of a way out of it. “Who do you like?” A couple people around you overheard the question and you could feel the eyes on you, awaiting your answer.   
You felt something strange bubble up in your stomach, and a lump form in your throat, you assumed it was just nerves until you blurted out, “Hermione.” Your face went pale and then beet red. You quickly covered your mouth, running out of the Great Hall. You ran towards the courtyard and hide behind a pillar, sinking to the ground. Why’d you say that? Why would you say that?!   
“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” You heard Hermione’s voice call out. You tried to make yourself as small as possible, hoping she wouldn’t notice you. “(Y/N)…” You heard Hermione breathe. You looked to the side to see her legs right next to you. She crouched down next, and put a hand on your shoulder.   
“Hermione.. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”   
“Did you mean it?” Say no, you thought. You can get this over with.   
“Yes.” What?! Why? Why would you say that again. “I mean… yes!” Again! Seriously what is wrong with you. You heard a small giggle. She placed a hand on your cheek, forcing you to face her. She pulled your face closer to yours, her lips pressing softly against yours. A very faint kiss, that made you light up. You smiled bright, not able to contain the overwhelming happiness you felt.


End file.
